


Dancing with a Wolf.

by unitedpilots



Series: Waterparks. [3]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, Supernatural, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Vampires, Weird Plot Shit, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedpilots/pseuds/unitedpilots
Summary: Awsten doesn't believe in the supernatural even though his friends do. Is all of that about to change?
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Zack Merrick
Series: Waterparks. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564387
Kudos: 3





	Dancing with a Wolf.

Awsten had never believed in ghosts. Or werewolves, vampires or anything like that really. His household hadn't been a superstitious one and so Awsten had been brought up believing that it was all a load of bullshit. Supernatural beings and creatures were just made up stories, tales to both scare children and yet provide them with amusement at Halloween. They just weren't real.

His friends seemed to think differently though. Geoff didn't believe in most of the tales yet he believed in ghosts and other ghoulish creatures, whereas Otto believed in them all. He believed that supernatural beings lived and walked amongst them, and although Awsten completely disagreed with them he tried not to get into debates with his friends. Why would he bother? It wasn't as if the topic could affect them anyway.

Or so he once believed.

It was late at night and Awsten was walking home after being out at a club with Geoff and Otto. Unfortunately for Awsten, his two friends lived on the opposite side of town and thus he was forced to walk home alone. They had parted ways outside the club, with Geoff making Awsten promise that he would try to stay safe and not take any dangerous shortcuts. Awsten had promised, and he also promised Geoff that he would text them both when he had made it home safely before walking off, beginning to take the familiar route back to his house.

He had almost made it there when he decided to take one short cut. It was through an alleyway which Awsten had been down countless of times, so he figured that it was safe and it wasn't like Geoff would ever find out. There was no one around to tell him save for himself and Awsten sure as hell wouldn't be telling Geoff, plus it would get him home five minutes quicker. Which was surely safer.

Awsten decided to take the risk.

Awsten walked down the alley with his headphones blaring music in his ears. He had always liked to listen to his bands demos while he was outside at night, he felt that the fresh air and lulling atmosphere helped to focus him and allow him to see his music from a new perspective. He could see this particular demo in deep shades of violet, which he decided that he liked and so Awsten took out his phone to add the demo to his list of favourites. He then changed the song and returned his focus to the path in front of him, stopping dead when he noticed the looming shadow of a creature up ahead. 

As the creature approached Awsten his breath hitched in his throat and he reached a shaky hand up to pull off his headphones. He blinked a few times and inwardly cursed his shitty eyesight as he struggled to accustom himself to the low lighting in the laneway. 

It was a dog. Well, a very large dog with sandy coloured fur, bright blue eyes that seemed to glow through the gloom and long, fanglike canines, its upper lip curled back as it growled at Awsten who hurriedly backed away, glancing about for an owner however the dog appeared to be alone. Awsten gulped.

"H-Hey puppy...." he said shakily.

The dogs hackles rose and Awsten felt his throat dry up as its ears flattened so much that they appeared nonexistent. He decided that it would probably be best for him to get out of there. The dog seemed much too vicious for him to calm and so he turned tail and ran, hearing a snarl behind him before the air was knocked from Awstens lungs and he felt sharp claws tearing into the skin on his back.

A scream rose from Awstens throat and he rolled onto his back, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through his shoulder blades as he aimed a kick at the dog, the dog stumbling back before letting out an ear splitting yelp and it glared at Awsten then latched itself onto Awstens leg, teeth tearing through skin, muscle and bone.

Awstens leg felt as though it was on fire and he desperately tried to shake the creature off however it clung on fast, sinking its teeth in deeper and deeper so that Awstens vision went blotchy. His ears were ringing and his train of thought had become clouded and almost entirely indecipherable, the green haired man rolling over so that his face was nestled against rough tarmac.

Awsten just about registered another figure racing towards them from the mouth of the alleyway before the ground beneath him seemed to tilt full kilter and his vision went black.


End file.
